vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seungcheol Baek
|-|Base= |-|Borrowed Power= Summary Seungcheol Baek is the prodigal son of a well-known police officer who dismantled entire gangs with only a baseball bat. As a result, Seungcheol looked up to his father and aspired to be like him. However, in one case, Seungcheol's father managed to arrest the head of a powerful organized crime group, only for the said criminal to be let go due to a lack of evidence. His father was then ambushed and assassinated by a member of said group, leading to Seungcheol's disillusionment with heroes, chivalry, and the law. He enters the tournament to see how far his studies will take him rather than for any particular wish, but his defeat at the hands of Daewi Han along with the chivalrous demeanor the latter shows to him restored Seungcheol's former dream. He later enters the Sage Realm with Mori Jin and the rest of the main team, upon which King Uma fell in love with him for commenting on her beauty without lusting over her horns like her subjects. When she was about to be killed she instead used her cut-off horn to form a direct contract with Seungcheol, becoming his Borrowed Power and empowering him in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely 8-B with Martial Arts | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, at least Low 4-C with Oxen King, higher with Martial Arts Name: Seungcheol Baek Origin: The God of High School Age: 17 pre-time skip, 34 post-time skip Classification: Human, Borrowed Power User, Direct Contract Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance and Stamina, Proficient in Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instill a sense of fear and dread with his presence against beings weaker than him), Expert Swordsman (Mimics a French fencer participating in The God of High School Tournament), Genius Intelligence, Accelerated Development (Adapts to the fighting style of his opponents, and can even redirect attacks without losing momentum in his swing), possibly Reactive Power Level (Attempted to pull of a Hwechook, but was interrupted by Dae-Wi continuously striking him), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Borrowed Powers), Extrasensory Perception (Can see the ghost of King Uma, but chooses not to acknowledge her), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation | Same as before, with Borrowed Power (Type 2), Seungcheol has Enhanced Senses, Air and Wind Manipulation on a massive scale, Flight, Power Bestowal (Lent Mori Hui King Uma's power), likely all of King Uma's powers and abilities 'Attack Potency: Building level (Physically inferior to Daewi as a whole), likely City Block level with Martial Arts (Harmed Daewi with his martial art techniques) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Daewi Han and Mira Yoo), at least Small Star level with Borrowed Power (Uma was stated to be the Monkey King's equal and defeated the Second Crown Prince), higher with Martial Arts Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with Daewi Han in combat) | Massively Hypersonic+ normally (Comparable to Daewi Han and Mira Yoo), Massively FTL+ with Borrowed Power (Can keep up with Mori Jin who has intercepted and blocked attacks from another Solar System. Also kept up with the Crown Princes, who have reacted to and countered the RJB's extension, which is hundreds - potentially thousands - times the speed of light (the staff went from the Moon to the Earth in less than a second)]. Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 (On par with Daewi Han) | Unknown, likely far higher Striking Strength: Building Class, likely City Block level with Martial Arts (Harmed Daewi with his techniques) | Island Class, possibly Small Country Class, at least Small Star Class with Oxen King (King Uma can stop an earthquake simply by sneezing), higher with Martial Arts Durability: City Block level (Barely withstood a full barrage from Daewi) | Island level, possibly Small Country level, at least Small Star level with Oxen King (Fought evenly with the Second Crown Prince) Stamina: Average (Put up a decent fight against Dae-Wi but lost after getting hit with three parts of Dae-Wi's full combo) | Very High (Survived his fight with the Crown Prince which included being impaled and slashed several times and continued fighting with enough stamina left over to knock out Mo-Ri Hui). Range: Extended melee range with his bat, several meters with Lance de Combat | Planetary with wind (wiped out a wave of magma that was to engulf the Sage Realm) Standard Equipment: Baseball Bat | Pacho Fan; a divine weapon that can vaporize armies of gods with continent level durability and repel the force of a planet-wide eruption of magma in one swing. It is currently made of Barbadium, a nearly indestructible metal from Heaven, and houses Uma's soul. It can open several ports to reveal thrusters that can eject bursts of wind that can be used to speed Seung-Chul up and give his attacks incredible cutting power (Easily sliced off the top an entire mountain range and killed the Second Crown Prince). Intelligence: Seungcheol is an absurdly gifted prodigy. He was reading advanced literature by age four, learned nine other languages by age eight, mastered chemistry, physics, and mathematics by age nine, Eastern and Western philosophies by age eleven, and medicine and modern sports by age thirteen. He can make out the events and outcomes of a fight that happened weeks or even months ago just by looking at the craters leftover in the aftermath. He is extremely analytical in combat can pick apart and can copy most moves (though not with complete physical proficiency) after seeing them once (as shown when he imitated the Hwechook and the Lance de Combat). In addition, his mastery of math and science allows him to perform improbable movements with ease, such as throwing his bat to trip Daewi in such a way that the bat would be sent back into his hands. Weaknesses: Arbitrarily skeptical about the supernatural. Pacho Fan creates a vacuum in its wake, forcing him to hold his breath when using it on an extreme scale. New to his powers, he has yet to gain full mastery due to his tendency to fight passively and overanalyze his opponent's movements before striking. Notable Attacks and Techniques: DouzeLanze.PNG|Douze Lanze de Combat DouzeLanze2.PNG|Effects DouzeLanze3.PNG|Sensation HwechookCopy.PNG|Seung-Chul's attempt to use the Hwechook EnterNirvana1.PNG|Enter Nirvana EnterNirvana2.PNG EnterNirvana3.PNG|Effects Lance de Combat *'Douze Lance de Combat:' Strikes twelve vital points on an opponent's body nearly simultaneously while spinning his baseball bat at high speed. *'Soixante Lance de Combat:' Same as above, but strikes seventy-two points on the target's body instead. Borrowed Power *'Pacho Fan:' By calling the name of the fan he can unleash exceedingly powerful bursts of wind that can extinguish continental and planetary streams of lava instantly. *'Oxen King Avatar:' Recites a seemingly nonsensical formula that releases Uma from the Pacho Fan, allowing her to summon ox-shaped blasts of energy to attack while also allowing her to give advice directly to Seung-Chul. Uma herself can aid Baek in fights, although only as long as her soul remain in the Pacho II *'Enter Nirvana:' After revealing the Barbadium core of his bat, Seung-Chul rushes past his opponent with a massive gust of wind. Afterward, several cartridges are discharged from the bat before massive gust sweeps in, slicing the target in half and devastating the landscape. Key: The Match With God Arc | Adventure Arc onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Internet Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4